Verte un poco más
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: Algunas parejas tienen de dos sopas: Seguir o dejar. Y tanto él como yo, habíamos decidido el dejar. Pero lo que él no sabía, era que... Quería verle un poco más.
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Boccoli; todo lo relacionado con Uta No Prince-Sama, son de ellos (?) yo solo me dedico a utilizar un poco a sus personajes. Historia propia, inspirada en una canción de Enrique Bunbury.**

**Disfrútalo.**

* * *

**Verte un poco más.**

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

* * *

Abrir los ojos todos los días, sin su presencia… Es completamente difícil y tortuoso. ¿Cómo se supone que vivirás sin la persona a la que tú amas?

Mejor aún… ¿Por qué se es tan IDIOTA con la persona que amas?

"_El amor nos hace perder la razón…."_ Una vez me dijo mi abuelo.

Ah~ Era eso… La verdad es que cada vez que estaba con él, me sentía feliz, pleno, tranquilo, podía dejar atrás las preocupaciones y poder dedicarle el tiempo que él merecía. Hacerlo feliz. Verlo sonreír. Saber que él era mi única distracción y placer en esta vida. Pero por muchas cuestiones, llámale tiempo, distancia, trabajo, problemas, familia, amigos, sociedad; llamándole como sea… Había cuestiones que, a las parejas poco a poco nos van distanciando hasta llegar al momento inevitable: La separación.

Sí… Ese terrible momento en donde los dos saben que ya no pueden seguir juntos; que tal vez, solo tal vez aún se tienen amor. Aunque claro está, no como en un principio; no como en un comienzo de su bella relación. No. Aún se aman, sí; pero hay miles de circunstancias que les _obligan_ a separarse… ¿Qué hacer contra eso? De amor no se puede vivir toda la vida… Y eso está más que comprobado… El amor es elemental y fundamental en la existencia del ser humano, sí y eso no lo niego… Pero… Cuando terceras cuestiones comienzan a intervenir ahí… Es imposible que aquel sagrado amor, no se toque. Simplemente es imposible.

Es aquí donde la mayoría de las veces las parejas se preguntan…

¿Debemos seguir?

* * *

Prólogo terminado. No diré más hasta el capitulo final.

Ja Nee~

Yuki'~


	2. Ausencia

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Boccoli; todo lo relacionado con Uta No Prince-Sama, son de ellos (?) yo solo me dedico a utilizar un poco a sus personajes. Historia propia, inspirada en una canción de Enrique Bunbury.**

**Disfrútalo.**

* * *

_**1.- Ausencia.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Son las seis de la mañana, del día Jueves quince de febrero del 2012"_

-….

"_Son las seis de la mañana, del día Jueves quince de febrero del 2012"_

-...Ghm…

"_Son las seis de la mañana, del día Jueves quince de febrero del 2012"_

-¡Ya te escuché carajo!-grité levantando la mano y azotándola en el aparato electrónico que utilizaba día con día para poder despertar.

Resoplé.

La soledad era abrazadora. Abrumadora. Triste. Fanfarrona. Cruel. Triste. Gris. Sin sentido.

Abrí los ojos y miré el techo. Resoplé una vez más. Era doloroso día con día. Me quedé tumbado ahí unos minutos más. No tenía caso el levantarme a tan temprana hora en domingo… Al menos ya no ahora. La costumbre se había quedado arraigada como una lapa, olvidando por completo que mi vida ya no era la misma.

Qué ya no había rutina.

Qué él ya no estaba ahí.

Qué simplemente… Todo había terminado.

Fastidiado por caer en cuenta como décima vez en esos minutos, me senté en la orilla de la cama y mira a la nada. ¿Se puede mirar a la nada? Bueno… Supongo que sí; yo lo hago… Y muy a menudo. Parpadeé un par de veces y miré la puerta del baño. Me pareció ver ahí su figura, su delgada, esbelta y hermosa figura, viéndolo lavarse los dientes… Mirarme y poner cara de enojo –según él.- y después sonreírme con todo y pasta en la boca.

-Masato…-susurré con tristeza.

Oh sí.

Mi tristeza se debía a él. A una persona. A un ser en existencia. A un hombre. Siendo yo hombre. Mi dolor se debe a la ausencia de él. A su lejanía… A su adiós.

-Ah…Masato…-suspiré una vez más.

Si todo lo que nace perece del mismo modo (1)… ¿Estaba esto destinado a fracasar?

"_Probablemente Ren…" _Me dijo mi conciencia.

-Sí… Probablemente… Solo… que…-se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.-…Lo extraño.

"Patético" contestó.

Sí, eso también lo sabía de ante mano. Era patético el ponerme triste por su ausencia… Siendo que el causante número uno de esa situación actual, era nada más y nada menos que yo. Miré el reloj de nuevo. Eran las seis con quince. Bueno, ya había perdido quince miserables minutos de mi existencia, en domingo. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Nada. Escuché el ladrido de Louis, eso me dio una idea de que podía sacarlo a pasear al menos unos minutos. Me levanté de la cama por completo, saqué ropa deportiva y me la puse, dejando en la cama un desastre de sábanas, cobijas y pijama. Cepillé mi cabello dorado y lo até en una descuidada media coleta. Salí de la habitación guardando en mi camino a la cocina, las llaves, el celular y el reproductor de mp3. Tomé las cadenas de Louis y le abrí la puerta del patio.

Aquel bello pastor belga negro, llamado Louis –gracias a él.- me recibió con la felicidad que yo, por el momento no poseía. Entró corriendo en el departamento y se sentó al pie de la puerta de entrada. Él ya sabía a lo que íbamos, y como buen chico, se dejó colocar el castigador y la cadena.

-Eres un chico bueno, Louis…-le susurré acariciando con suavidad sus orejas.-… Eres un buen chico.-repetí en un susurro.- Bien, vamos campeón.

Él contesto con un ladrido y movimientos frenéticos de su cola. Abrí la puerta y él salió antes que yo, esperando con paciencia de oro a que yo cerrara y colocara seguro a la puerta.

Se sentía completamente diferente este domingo. No era lo mismo; definitivamente no. Ni con la alegría y euforia de Louis, ni con el hermoso amanecer que estaba comenzando a presumir un nuevo día… Ni el canto de los parajillos.

Nada era satisfactorio para mí. Definitivamente nada.

¿Por qué?

Por qué los domingos eran los días en que él y yo, sacábamos a dar la vuelta a Louis. Juntos.

Y está era la primera vez que iba solo.

La ausencia de Masato, me afectaba más de lo que llegué a creer.

* * *

Yuki'~


	3. Realidad

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Boccoli; todo lo relacionado con Uta No Prince-Sama, son de ellos (?) yo solo me dedico a utilizar un poco a sus personajes. Historia propia, inspirada en una canción de Enrique Bunbury.**

**Disfrútalo.**

* * *

**2.- Realidad.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Caminar con Louis fue demasiado relajante. Disfruté por completo de la caminata con aquel bello canino al cuál amaba por sobre todas las cosas… Ahora. En un paso, quizás mi respuesta hubiera sido diferente. La caminata que se supone que iba a durar minutos, terminó siendo de medio día casi; ambos estábamos cansados, él caminando cada vez más lento; yo tratando de no colapsar en el primer árbol frondoso que había en aquel enorme parque.

Regresábamos con tranquilidad, observando como algunas familias se comenzaban a instalar bajo las sombras de los árboles, como los grupillos de niños corrían y gritaban felices; como algunas parejas estaban melosos abrazándose uno al otro, disfrutando de la ligera brisa que había en el lugar.

-Se ven demasiado felices, ¿No es así Louis? –pregunté a mi canino con un tono de tristeza.

Él respondió con un débil movimiento de cola.

Si, él me apoyaba en mi forma de pensar. Muchos pensarían "Es un simple animal, no entiende" Pero, queridos, quiero decirles que el belga negro a mi lado; entendía más de lo que creí la situación. Él sabía que Masato ya no estaría con nosotros. Masato era para ambos nuestra razón de ser… Hasta cierto punto. Masato consentía, mimaba y cuidaba como a un hijo a Louis, y a mí; bueno, en lo que respecta a mí, me daba mi lugar como su pareja oficial.

Regresé a la realidad, ya que estaba a punto de soltar la correa de Louis. Negué ligeramente con la cabeza, y apresuré un poco el paso. Las piernas me dolían, pero eso no me importó y al parecer Louis entendió que quería regresar pronto a casa, ya que él utilizó el resto de su energía en seguirme el paso.

El resto del camino tratamos de que fuera rápido pero el cansancio en ambos era grande que fue abismal la poca distancia de la entrada al parque al departamento. Al llegar a él, entramos en la casa hechos polvo, Louis literalmente arrastrándose hasta el tazón con agua que tenía en la cocina y luego de beber un poco se tumbó en el pequeño colchoncito que se tenía de él en ella. Yo por mi parte, cerré la puerta y arrastré mis pies hasta la cama. Estaba como la había dejado. Me importó un carajo, solo me tumbe en ella y fui consciente de que se sentía extrañamente fría.

Antes de perderme en el mundo de Morfeo. Recordé con nitidez como Masato se acostaba conmigo en situaciones así y ambos nos dormíamos en brazos del otro.

Abrí los ojos por que sentí como mi rostro era lleno de baba de perro. Miré con somnolencia a Louis; al parecer era la hora de su comida. Abracé al gran amigo que tenía ahí conmigo y él se acostó a mi lado. Sin repelar, sin chistar, disfrutando de mí cariño.

Giré mi cabeza y miré de nuevo el reloj en la mesita de noche. Eran las seis de la tarde. Rodé los ojos en la cama, sentí a un inquieto Louis bajo mi brazo. Ya había pasado su hora de comida, el pobre de seguro –al igual que yo.- se estaba muriendo de hambre.

-Bien muchacho.- le dije mirándolo de nuevo, él me miro con sus intensos ojos negros.- Es hora de comer.

Ladró feliz y bajó de un brinco la cama. Me estiré lo más que pude en el chiquero que tenía de cama; me puse de pie y me dirigí a la cocina, le serví su ración de comida y yo simplemente me limite a sacar una sopa instantánea y una lata de refresco del frigorífico.

"_Si Masato te viera…" _dijo mi conciencia mientras calentaba la sopa _"Él te regañaría profundamente; y te diría que debieras de comer algo mejor"_

-Pero él no está.- le refuté.- Da lo mismo lo que coma.

Fue motivo suficiente para que ya no me debatiera. Tome mi "nutritiva" sopa instantánea, sentado en la barra que dividía la sala-comedor de la cocina. Si Masato estuviera aquí y me viera, seguro ya me habría regañado…

"_Pero no está aquí"_ me refuto la conciencia.

Era un trago amargo el que utilizaran tus palabras en contra tuya. Terminé mi sopa en silencio y observé como Louis tomaba otra siesta. A veces le envidiaba, en situaciones así, le envidiaba de la forma buena. Tire a la basura lo que sobro y el empaque y con algo más que pereza levante en desordenado departamento. Limpié, barrí, trapeé, levante cosas, basura, arreglé la desordenada y caótica habitación y por fin decidí hacer limpieza profunda en el estudio.

El ser músico y componer letras era algo cansado para mí. Y ahora ese estudia había quedado descuidado desde unas semanas antes de que Masato se fuera. Fue por eso que me costó un poco más el limpiarla. Ya que había cosas, hojas, canciones y varias trivialidades que le pertenecían. Tomé una de las cajas que se encontraba ahí y comencé a meter todo lo que había, libros, revistas, canciones, lápices, gomas, notas… Lo que fuera de él. Sin importar el tamaño. Me llevó algo de tiempo ya que admiré un poco sus obras y recordé de forma patética como él se encontraba algunas noches en vela escribiendo su siguiente canción, utilizando el piano que se encontraba al otro extremo de la habitación, componiendo las canciones, dándole toques finales…

Negué con la cabeza.

Tenía que detener esto. O si no, no mejoraría para nada mi situación actual y sólo me sumiría en la depresión extrema.

Seguí con la limpieza y terminé entrada ya la noche. La selle y le marque con un plumón negro "Cosas de Masato", la dejé en una esquina y salí de ahí. El departamento estaba tranquilo, silencioso, tanto que ensordecía el silencio. Era diferente, nada era igual.

Y esa era mi realidad.

Masato había dejado el lugar donde ambos vivíamos tres semanas atrás. Y aún no me acostumbraba a está compactada y monótona nueva forma de vivir. Además de que aún no superaba el hecho de que él dejará la casa, no me sentía preparado para regresar al trabajo. Trabajaba con niños, en una escuela de artes. Y no quería mostrarles este lado patético y deplorable de su adorado maestro "Ren-Sama" –como ellos me llamaban.- Fue por eso que a los dos días que él me dejó, llamé a la escuela pidiendo por anticipación mis vacaciones. Accedieron de forma amable y rápida. Les daba buenos resultados, además de que; el ciclo pasado, no había tomado mis vacaciones. Fue la mejor decisión, en un momento de grandes cambios en mi vida.

Y ahora me encontraba aquí, tirado en el sofá de dos plazas, tratando de ver la televisión, pero recordando a cada momento como él y yo llevábamos una vida de pareja feliz.

Los momentos se van… Pero los recuerdos perduran.

Louis me hizo compañía como siempre. Aquel bello perro era increíble, comprendiendo a la perfección mi situación, mis sentimientos y mi estado. Cerré los ojos y me puse a pensar.

Quisiera o no, tenía que aceptar que Masato ya no estaba aquí. Que ahora este lugar era mío y de Louis, él ya no formaba parte de mi vida, ni de mi entorno; por ende él ya no pertenecía a mi realidad.

Ahora mi realidad era estar solo.


	4. Dolor

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Boccoli; todo lo relacionado con Uta No Prince-Sama, son de ellos (?) yo solo me dedico a utilizar un poco a sus personajes. Historia propia, inspirada en una canción de Enrique Bunbury.**

**Disfrútalo.**

* * *

**3.- Dolor.**

* * *

.

.

.

_-¡Hey! ¡Ren, Masato; acá!-grito un chico._

_Ambos nos giramos a verle y los dos sonreímos complacidos al ver que era un excompañero de la escuela en la que habíamos estudiado. Su nombre Ittoki Otoya._

_-¡Ittoki!-le saludo feliz Masato.- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces por aquí?_

_-Buenas tardes, Otoya.-le salude._

_-Moooh~ Sigues siendo igual de aburrido Ren…-dijo haciendo un divertido puchero, solo me reí, él miro a Masato y sonrió.- ¿Cómo le haces para soportarlo? –Pregunto.- ¿Aun así lo amas?_

_Él solo se sonrojo furiosamente y ahora fue turno de Otoya el reír furiosamente. Yo solo miré la tierna reacción de Masato y le acompañé en risas a Otoya._

_-Ca-Cállate Ren…-murmuró avergonzado._

_-Lo siento, es inevitable.-contesté.- Pero dime Otoya…-me dirigí a él.- ¿Qué haces por aquí?_

_-Oh, vine de compras con Toki-chan~-canturreo feliz.- Me pidió ayuda para mudarse de casa, así que por eso ando aquí.-contesto._

_-¿Aún no te le declaras?-pregunté directamente._

_Ahora fue turno de Otoya sonrojarse y de Masato el reír._

_-N-No…-murmuró apenado.- Lo cierto es que tengo miedo de decirle y perder su amistad._

_-Pero si no lo haces…-inicio Masato._

_-…No descubrirás si sienten lo mismo.-finalice._

_Él se nos quedó mirando un tiempo y después sonrió de una forma diferente a la que siempre sonríe._

_-Qué envidia.-contestó con algo de nostalgia._

_Los dos no supimos a lo que se refería. Él rio de nuevo, aunque en sus ojos se podía divisar esa capa ligera de tristeza._

_-De verdad chicos, los envidió mucho.- contestó.- Porque ustedes son el complemento del otro; se ven tan felices… Se complementen, se quieren, se comprenden…-susurró y suspiro.- Ustedes dos hacen una hermosa pareja, espero sigan así por mucho tiempo._

_Ninguno de los dos contesto, ya que ambos estábamos demasiado avergonzados para ello. Él pidió disculpas apresuradas y se retiró; ya que se excusó con que Tokiya lo estaría buscando y se molestaría con él. Nosotros solo lo despedimos con un saludo de manos y observamos como él se perdía entre la multitud de personas en el centro comercial._

_Ambos nos quedamos callados por un momento y después le miré, le tomé de la mano y seguí caminando con él por el centro comercial. Él me miró asustado y completamente sonrojado._

_-¿Q-Qué te pasa?-preguntó mirando a su alrededor esperando a que los demás no vieran mi acción._

_-Nada.-respondí.- Solo que quiero tomar de la mano a la persona a la que amo._

_-¡R-Ren!...-murmuró alterado.- L-La gente… ¿Qué van a decir?_

_-Qué digan lo que quieran.-dije deteniendo mi paso.- Es solo que…_

_-¿Qué…?-me siguió._

_-Quiero que sepan que tú eres el motivo de mi felicidad. Como dijo Otoya, nos vemos bien juntos. Quiero presumirle al mundo que eres tú el motivo de mis sonrisas.-finalicé._

_-R-Ren…-se sonrojo.-… Yo también…Quiero eso…-murmuró.- Pero la sociedad aún no está preparada para eso._

_Suspiré. Tenía razón. Siempre tenía la razón._

_Le di un beso en la frente y le solté, seguí caminando y él me siguió el paso._

_Tenía razón. La sociedad aún no estaba lista para nuestro amor. Ni para ninguno similar. Fue por eso que pensé que tal vez Otoya no se le declaraba a Tokiya… Por la misma situación._

Desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. El recordar ciertas situaciones incómodas o felices que viví con él me hacían ponerme en ese estado. Miré a mi alrededor, lo más probable era que el amanecer estuviera cerca, la televisión estaba prendida y solo había estática en ella. La programación debió de haber terminado hace mucho tiempo y en poco tiempo iniciaría de nuevo, busqué a Louis con la mirada y estaba acostado cerca del otro mueble. Me levanté del sillón sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el cuello; el dormir en el sofá siempre me dejaba adolorido.

Apagué el televisor, y fui al baño a darme una ducha. Al entrar en la habitación miré el reloj de la mesa de noche: 5:50 am. Cada día estaba despertando más temprano. Suspiré. No tenía elección, tomé las cosas para asearme y me adentré en el baño.

Duré lo que dura un funeral –literalmente hablando.- Estar en la ducha me dejaba algo atolondrado y me hacía sacar las dudas que luego cargaba en mi enmarañada mente. Mi cabello semi largo y rubio se me pegaba al rostro y hacía que el agua caliente callera de golpe en él. No importaba, al contrario me relajaba un poco más. Si por mi hubiera sido me la habría pasado todo el día en la bañera. Pero una llamada telefónica y los gritos de hambre por parte de Louis me obligaron a salir.

-¿Diga?-contesté sin reconocer el número.

_-…_

-¿Diga?-volví a hablar secándome el cabello.- ¿Quién habla?... Si esto es una broma colga…

_-Ren, soy yo._

-…

Ahora fue mi turno el callarme. ¿Masato? ¿Por qué me estaba llamando? ¿Por qué tenía un número nuevo?

_-¿Ren?-_murmuró_- ¿Sigues ahí?_

-S-Sí…Masato-el pronunciar su nombre me dolía. De fondo se escuchó de nuevo los ladridos de Louis.

_-Dale de comer a ese pobre chico…-_dijo riendo.- _Yo te espero aquí._

-Ah… No te preocupes, puedo atenderte y darle de comer.-contesté caminando en dirección a la cocina.- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

_-B-Bueno… verás…-_estaba nervioso_.- Quisiera ver si nos podemos ver…_

-…-le servía de comer a Louis.

_-…Eh… Eh olvidado unas cosas en tu casa y quería ver si me las pudieras regresar._

-Ah, eso.-contesté sin ánimo.- Claro, no hay problema. ¿Cuándo?

-_M-Mañana, ¿Puedes?-_preguntó tímido.

Le di su comida a Louis y regresé a la habitación.

-Claro, no hay problema, no estoy haciendo nada, así que mañana puedo.

_-¿No estás yendo a la escuela a dar clases?-_preguntó algo confundido.

-No, no estoy yendo, pedí mis vacaciones…

_-Ah…_

Ambos nos quedamos en un incómodo silencio. Él sin saber que decir, y yo solo escuchando y disfrutando del dolor de oír de nuevo su voz y su respiración.

_-Bueno, entonces te veo mañana a las dos en el centro comercial_.-contestó después de un rato.

-¿En el área de comida? –confirme.

_-Si en ese lugar…_-silencio._- ¡Masato vamos ya!-_le gritaron.-_Ohm… Tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana. Adiós._

-Masa…

Había colgado. Y no precisamente porque ya tenía que irse, si no porque alguien –para ser precisos un hombre.- le había llamado. ¿Acaso ya tenía una pareja? Pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Un mes? Más o menos… ¿En un mes olvido nuestra relación de tres años?

Dejé el teléfono en la cama y me comencé a vestirme en automático. No sabría describir el sentimiento que tenía ahora. Era una mezcla de alegría, tristeza, decepción, incertidumbre… Era algo confuso, muy confuso.

Me cepille sin cuidado el cabello y lo dejé húmedo, sin importarme si me enfermaría o no. Regresé a la cocina y busqué algo de comer. No había nada. Se me había olvidado ir a comprar la despensa. Rodé los ojos completamente molesto, tomé mi cartera y las llaves del coche.

Tenía que ir al súper mercado a comprar algo de comer. Al bajar y entrar al auto, algo dentro de mí me decía que no tenía que ir al súper. Pero era mucha el hambre y la necesidad de surtir mi despensa que no podía evitarlo.

Efectivamente, mi interior tuvo la razón. No tuve que ir.

Al llegar al súper mercado, compre todo lo necesario para prepararme la comida del día de hoy, y los productos básicos que necesitaría en mi despensa al menos por un mes. Pero al momento de ir a pagar a cajas, me topé con una extraña y bizarra imagen.

En el departamento de ropa de caballero, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Masato, acompañado de un chico. Quise seguir caminando, pero mis pies se quedaron pegados al suelo como si una fuerza magnética jalará de ellos impidiendo mis movimientos.

Les observé con cuidado. ¿Masato me había cambiado por un chiquillo puberto? El tipo, era un chico de no más de dieciocho años; Masato tenía veintitrés. Y yo veintiséis. ¿En serio me había cambiado por algo más joven? Mientras me hacía esas preguntas seguí mirándolos, ellos dos parecían muy felices, al parecer estaban ahí de compras a causa del chico, estaban eligiendo ropa. Suspiré. Era mejor no seguir mirando aquella relajada y "bonita" escena. De solo verlos, me daba asco y enojo. Y no quería armar una escena ahí.

Cerré los ojos y me concentré en que tenía que pagar todo lo que llevaba en el carrito, fue así como logre caminar. Y llegar a la caja. Cuando estaba pagando no me atreví a girar mi cabeza para mirarles de nuevo, no quería cabrearme de verdad y salir a golpear al menor. Pero estaba consciente de que, tenía una mirada clavada en la espalda. Supongo era él. No quería saber.

-¿Algo más señor?

"_Matar a ese infeliz"_ pensé.

-No, así está bien, linda.-sonreí para ella.

-G-Gracias por… su compra.- dijo deslumbrada.

-Gracias a ti.-le guiñe un ojo y tome mis cosas.

Salí literalmente volando del lugar. Mi corazón palpitaba a un ritmo irregular. Me dolía, sí; pero no lo aceptaría. Sabía que era muy tonto de mi parte el sentirme celoso y molesto y no aceptarlo. Pero no podía hacer nada. Ese momento había pasado, la decisión de Masato ya estaba más que tomada.

Y lo peor de todo. Era que dolía. Dolía como el puto infierno.

Porque a pesar de que me había dejado, y habíamos pasado por esa situación… Yo aún le amaba y él y ase había olvidado de mí.

Y lo único que me había dejado era este dolor insoportable.


	5. Encuentro

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Boccoli; todo lo relacionado con Uta No Prince-Sama, son de ellos (?) yo solo me dedico a utilizar un poco a sus personajes. Historia propia, inspirada en una canción de Enrique Bunbury.**

**Disfrútalo.**

* * *

_**4.- Encuentro.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

¿Por qué cuando quieres que las cosas no pasen, suceden?

¿Por qué cuando quieres que, algo no llegara; llega más rápido?

A veces suelo pensar que la vida es cruel y que, junto con Destino confabulan en contra de muchas personas como yo.

El día de mañana –ósea hoy- había llegado con demasiada rapidez. Ayer solo fui consciente de salir del súper mercado, llegar a casa, guardar comida, comer, dormir y despertar para el día de hoy. Y para el colmo había despertado tarde.

Era medio día y yo aún seguía con el pijama. Me levante lo más rápido que pude, arreglé la cama, me metí a darme una ducha, le di de comer a Louis, me vestí, me arregle, tome las cosas de Masato y las metí al coche; regresé, me tomé una taza de café, volví al cuarto a peinarme, regresé, saque a Louis, salí de la casa, regresé tomé las llaves del coche –las había olvidado.- y baje corriendo hacia el coche.

El trayecto de la casa al centro comercial fue corto, ya que manejé a una velocidad nada moderada, faltaban diez para las dos; y si llegaba tarde, sabía que Masato se enojaría. Por qué una de las cosas que más odiaba él era la impuntualidad. Lo bueno, es que llegué faltando dos minutos. Tomé la caja, y camine hacia el centro comercial, exactamente al área de comida. En busca de su cabellera azul; tarde unos minutos en encontrarle hasta que él alzo su mano y me hizo señas.

Las piernas me temblaron mientras caminaba hacia él; mi corazón latía a una velocidad inverosímil, que juraría que por poco podía salirse de mi pecho; mi respiración era irregular, siendo consciente de las hiperventilaciones que hacía.

Pero al llegar hasta la mesa en donde estaba él, me controle y le sonreí lo mejor que pude.

-Hola Masato.-le salude.

-Hola Ren.-contestó.

Y repentinamente la escena de ayer me bombardeo la mente.

Por poco y flaqueo.

-Se me hace raro que llamarás después de cierto tiempo…-le dije sentándome en la mesa y dejando la caja aun lado de la misma.

-Pensé que llamarías…-confesó sin mirarme.- Pero luego pensé que estarías en la escuela dando clases y por ende no te habrías dado cuenta…

-Me di cuenta hace unos días. No había entrado al estudio desde que te fuiste. Si no es que desde antes.-confesé.

Él se removió incómodo en su silla. No fue mi intención decirle eso, pero salió. ¿Curioso no?

-Ren…-murmuró.

-Dime…-fingí no escuchar el tono lastimoso en su voz.

-¿Por qué tenías que sacar eso?-preguntó.- Pensé que…

-¿Qué estaría bien? ¿Qué lo había superado? ¿Qué lo había olvidado? Qué al verte diría "Oh, Hola, Masato soy feliz ahora sin ti, ¿Cómo estás?"…

Lo siento, no pude evitar soltar toda mi acidez de golpe.

-… ¿Creíste que lo superaría tan rápido como tú?-finalicé.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó.

-A que te veías muy feliz con tu nueva pareja.-contesté de tajo.

Sus ojos azules me miran confusos por un rato, y después se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa.

-Así que si eras tú…-murmuró desviando la mirada. Después me enfrento de nuevo.- ¿Nos viste ayer?

-¿Y qué si los vi? –Contesté molesto.- Es tú pareja, ¿No? A mí no me incumbe.

-Hey Ren…-dijo molesto.-…No es lo que tú crees.

-No es lo que yo crea o no.-le dije cruzándome de brazos.- Es lo que vi y punto.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio y él se sentó imitando mi pose. Eso me cabreo un poco más.

-Está siendo el mismo estúpido engreído que conocí, Ren.-habló.

-Era el estúpido engreído que te enamoró y que te amó.- le refute.

Él se sonrojo y se molestó. Tomó su caja y se levantó de golpe, dejándome solo ahí. Pensé en no seguirle, pero como siempre, uno termina siguiendo al otro. Le seguí hasta el estacionamiento y vi como el chico de la tarde del día de ayer, le esperaba en un coche.

-Masato.-le llamé. Él se detuvo en seco.- Mírame.-le ordene.

-No quiero.-dijo mirando aun al chico; el chico me miraba confundido.

-Hazlo.-demandé.

Él se giró con lentitud y me miraba. ¿Estaba a punto de llorar? Si es así… juro que…

-¿Él es Jinguji Ren?-murmuró el chico.

-Sí, él es.-contestó mirándome a los ojos.- ¿Qué quieres? ¿No estás feliz ya?

-¿Por qué debería de serlo?-pregunté.- ¿Debería de ser feliz porque tú me dejaste?

-No, por haberme hecho sentí peor.

-Pues si te sirve de consuelo. Si.-contesté, la verdad estaba enojado.- Al menos has sentido una pizca de lo que yo eh sentido en este mes.

-Eres un estúpido…-susurró, su voz se quebró.- Eres un estúpido.

-Lo soy, pero soy al único estúpido que amarás. Créeme.

-Púdrete.

-Ven conmigo y con gusto.

-¡Vete al infierno!-grito.

-Ya estoy en él.

Me miró y se giró completamente molesto. Le dio la caja al chico y se metió en el coche, lo encendió; él otro susodicho me miro, negó con la cabeza, metió la caja en la parte trasera del coche y antes de meterse en él me miro una última vez.

-Quizás… Los dos están en el mismo infierno pero en diferente ubicación.

-¿Qué?

Y dicho esto se metió en el coche.

Fue ahí que me di cuenta que, le había perdido por completo.


	6. Adios

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Boccoli; todo lo relacionado con Uta No Prince-Sama, son de ellos (?) yo solo me dedico a utilizar un poco a sus personajes. Historia propia, inspirada en una canción de Enrique Bunbury.**

**Disfrútalo.**

* * *

**5.- Adiós**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

El resto del día podríamos decir que fue simple, absorto, sin sentido, sin razón, algo así como muchos dicen "automático"

Para serles sinceros; no recuerdo que hice después de la discusión que tuve con Masato. Para ser sincero, no sé cómo llegue sano y salvo a casa. No sé qué hice la mayor parte de la tarde.

Solo puedo asegurar que estoy consciente de que estaba comiendo y tomando unas cuantas cervezas.

¿Qué sería de un amor finalizado sin alcohol?

Definitivamente no sería una buena pena sufrida.

Louis me ignoró, como yo le ignoré a él. La noche fue insípida, sin sentido y extraña. Cuando dieron las doce de la noche, decidí darme una ducha. Fue la primera vez que tarde mucho dándome un baño y la primera vez en la que lloré en ella.

Me sentía tan mal, tan desdichado, que al menos esperaba poder ahogarme en el agua caliente que caía por mi cuerpo. Pero no era así, al menos no se podía. Cuando el agua dejo de caer caliente; salí del baño, me sequé, me coloqué mi pijama y me tumbe en la cama. No quería dormir, pero quería olvidar. No quería soñar, pero deseaba descansar.

¿Qué hacer?

El sonido de mi teléfono me saco de mis extrañas ensoñaciones; lo tomé y miré el número, era un número que no conocía. ¿Quién en su sano juicio llamaría acaso más de la una de la mañana?

-Espero sea algo importante…-murmuré contestando el teléfono.

_-Antes de que digas algo quiero que me escuches…_

Era la voz de Masato, me quedé estático en la cama y asentí con la cabeza en forma muy lenta, pensando que él me vería.

-_…Bien._-respondió a mi silencio._- Antes que nada quiero decirte que eres el imbécil más grande que eh conocido en toda mi vida. Eres tan estúpido, tan imbécil, tan atrabancado… Pero así te amo.-_silencio._- No hables hasta que termine. ¿Sabes quién era el chico que me acompañó ayer y el día de hoy?_-silencio.-_ No era mi pareja, idiota. Era mi medio hermano, me enteré que mi padre, le había sido infiel a mamá; y él era producto de esa infidelidad, su madre había muerto hace no más de dos semanas y él ahora es parte dela familia. Obviamente necesitaba el apoyo de alguien… Y fui el único que logro hacer buenas migas con él. Ahora puedes desechar la estúpida idea de que yo ando saliendo con alguien más joven…_

…_Siempre te lo dije, y lo volveré a decir, no me gustan los niños. No me gusta nadie, que no seas tú. Metete eso en la cabeza Ren._

-¿Terminaste?-pregunté apenas con un hilo de voz.

Suspiro._-Si… Terminé._-contestó más aliviado.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué me dejaste?

_-Porque ya no podemos seguir juntos._

-¿Por qué?

_-Por qué es imposible._

-Masato… Yo te amo, perdona, sé que fui un completo estúpido, pero sabes como soy. ¿Tenemos que terminar así?

_-Lo siento, Ren…-_dijo con un nudo en la garganta.-_… pero no podemos seguir juntos._

-¿Por qué?-pregunté.

_-Sabes, algunas veces no basta solo el amor…-_comenzó- _Puede que aun te amé, pero no podemos seguir juntos, o al menos no por ahora._

-¿Es por mi actitud? ¿Mi forma de ser? Si es eso dime, y puedo cambiar…

_-Aunque sea eso, Ren. Si te cambio, ya no te amaría._-contestó triste.

-…

_-Te amo con defectos y virtudes, con todo eso y con la idiotez que te cargas. Si hago que cambies eso, no podré amarte de nuevo._

-¿Entonces?

_-No podemos, simplemente… Ya no._

-¿Sabes que aún te amo?

_-…_

-¿Sabes que aun deseo tenerte en mis brazos?

_-…_

-¿Qué hago?

_-Lo siento…Pero… Si estamos destinados a estar juntos, de una u otra forma la vida nos juntará. _Adiós.

-Espera.

_-Dime._

-Deseo verte una vez más.

_-No se puede._

-¿Ni una última vez?

_-No._

-¿Por qué?

_-Por que dolerá._

Me quedé callado. Tenía razón, si nos veíamos una última vez, sería más doloroso de lo que fue el día de hoy. Ambos suspiramos al mismo tiempo. Ninguno quería colgar, nuestro silencio no era del incómodo, si no era del silencio definitivo.

_-Bueno… Adiós, Ren.-_contestó por fin Masato.

-A-Adiós, Masato.

_-¿Ren?_

-¿Sí?

_-Te amo._

-Y yo a ti, te amo.

_-Adiós._

-Adiós.

Ambos colgamos. No sé qué fue de él, pero yo fui consiente de como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, como lloraba en silencio mirando el techo, como sentía con profundidad ese dolor, que poco a poco me carcomía.

Así era como quedaba todo.

En momentos y recuerdo.

Pero con el dolor agudo de… Verle un poco más.

* * *

¡Hola lectores!

Quizás muchos quieran agarrarme a palos (?) Por el final tan extraño que le di a esto, ¿No?

Bueno, para comenzar. ¿Saben a lo que Masato se refiere? Algunas veces, no solo basta el estar junto con esa persona, hay muchos factores que impiden que estés cerca de ella, intentando ser feliz, llamale sociedad, familia amigos, inseguridades, lo que sea... Pero hay algo que impide que estés cerca de esa persona. A eso se refiere Masato.

Decidí usar a Ren como protagonista, por que por lo regular, usan mucho a los ukes como protagonista (?) Y además de que nunca había leído algo así, de él :3 espero no me peguen D: Es algo distinto del Ren de Uta no prince-Sama, pero creo que aun conserva la esencia del personaje. No quise profundizar en algunas cosas, por que sentía que en cualquier momento me perdería en la historia D: -algo que me pasa seguido n_nU-

En fin, está terminado, debo de darle las gracias al maestro Bunbury por que sin él, mis inspiración no hubiera llegado. No es la gran cosa. Eh dejado de escribir por mucho MUCHO tiempo, así que sé que tendré muchos errores, les pido que me los digan pero sean considerados D:

Si hay errores ortográficos, les pido disculpas, algunos se me cuelan D:

¿Qué más? Creo es todo, si tienen una duda, déjenlo en un Review y yo responderé, ¡Gracias!

Yuki'~


End file.
